tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Total Drama All-Stars
Welcome to my TD All-Stars. The five best people to play (me, TF, Survivor, Science, and TDO) are coming back! I asked Plat, winner of the first season, but he didn't wanna. Teams Chapera #Tommy - Sunsummer7 #Paper - TrentFan #Derek - S321 #Jo - Scienceboy0 #Bridgette - TDO88 Mogo Mogo #Johnny - Sunsummer7 #Dawn - TrentFan #B - S321 #Cameron - Scienceboy0 #LeShawna - TDO88 Saboga #Lightning - Sunsummer7 #Staci - TrentFan #Brick - S321 #Courtney - Scienceboy0 #Lindsay - TDO88 Episode 1 Pre Chat Chris: *flying in a helicopter* We're skimming among the Pacific Ocean just off the coast of Panama, for the greatest My TD yet! As you can see, we have three boats below us. (Three boats appear) Chris: These are the My TD All-Stars, returning for a second shot. They say they're the best of the best, well now it's time to prove it. Have they learned from their past, or are they doomed to make the same mistakes again? (Chapera boat comes) Chris: On the Chapera tribe, which will always wear red consists of: Tommy, Winner of TD vs. Custom. Paper, Runner-Up of TD vs. Custom. Derek, TD vs. Custom. Jo, Revenge of the Island. And Bridgette, from World Tour. (Mogo Mogo boat comes) Chris: On the Mogo Mogo tribe which will always wear green consists of: Johnny, TD vs. Custom. Dawn, Runner-Up of Revenge of the Island. B, Revenge of the Island. Cameron, Revenge of the Island. And LeShawna, World Tour. (Saboga boat comes) Chris: On the Saboga tribe which will always wear yellow consists of: Lightning, Revenge of the Island. Staci, Revenge of the Island. Brick, Winner of Heroes vs. Villains. Courtney, World Tour. And Lindsay, World Tour. Helicopter: *heads toward island* Chris: 14 episodes, 15 all-stars, one best of the best! Chapera Camp (1) Derek: *carries a crate reading; "FRAGILE" into camp, then gently places it down* Welcome tribe! (CONF) I need to actually show up this time! Last time, I was considered a lazy bum! This time, it's different! Tommy: *sniffs the air* Well, it's good to be back. In the game at least, since we weren't here last time. We were- I'm not sure to tell you the truth. Derek: *to Tommy in private* Wanna form an alliance with me and Paper? I think we will work well together. Tommy: Sure, just add Jo and get rid of Bridgette. But anyway, welcome to All-Stars. Jo: Okay, team. Now, if we'er gonna win this, we need strenght, brains, and stradegy. I have al of those, but feel free to help if you want. Tommy: Okay, sure. *works on shelter* Derek: *works on the shelter* Mogo Mogo Camp (1) B: *carries supplies to camp and places them down* Here we are! (CONF) I'm bringing my A-Game this time around! Johnny: (CONF) Last time, I made a stupid hand move that may have cost me a million dollars. This time around, I'm gonna do better this time. B: *To Johnny* Wanna form an alliance with me and Dawn? I think we'll work well together. Johnny: Sure, just add Cam. For some reason, I don't think LeShawna will be of use... B: Ok sounds good. Cameron: It's good to be back! Johnny: *to Cameron* Welcome back. Cameron: Thanks. And you are... Johnny: Johnny. Pleased to meet you. B: *works on the shelter* Saboga Camp (1) Brick: *holding a large crate, then places it down gently* This place is amazing! (CONF) I'm smacking back this time! Lightning: (CONF) Last time, I got medevaced, so this time, it's far better! Brick: *to Lightning in private* Do you want to form an alliance with me and Staci? We can add additional members when the time calls for it. I think that we are a cohesive unit and will work well together. Lightning: We have so much time to do that later Brick, alliances can always be made, but we don't want to get rained on without a shelter! *gathers bamboo* Wait, on second thought, add Court, and we can vote off Lindsay. Brick: Ok *takes some bamboo and begins to assemble the shelter* I think that we are bound for success with this plan. Courtney: Well, another season. (CONF) I'm suprised I made it into this elite spot! I hope I will make it as far as I can. Lightning: *to Courtney* Hey, you're the girl who quit, aren't you? Brick: *screws the pieces together* Courtney: *to Lightning* Yeah, but I'm not like that anymore. I'm in it to win it! Challenge Chris: Today's challenge is to ride a raft to the beach, and go under a short limbo line along with the raft. We call it: the bamboo crawl. Then, the first two teams to come out with the raft wins! GO! Tommy: *rowing* Johnny: *rowing* Lightning: *rowing* Brick: *rowing* B: *rowing* Derek: *rowing* *The teams are dead even!* Jo: *rows* Courtney: *rows* Cameron: *struggles to row* Brick: *rows* Derek: *rows* B: *rows* Jo: *keeps rowwing* Courtney: *rows more* Cameron: *faints while rowing* Brick: *rows harder and nearly reaches the beach* B: *rows, almost at the beach* Derek: *rows* Tommy: *rows hard, almost at beach* *Chapera and Saboga do the crawl* Tommy: *team is at beach* Brick: *crawls under* B: *park boat on beach and starts to crawl under* Tommy: Come on, you guys! *runs up with raft, neck and neck with Mogo Mogo* Johnny: *crawling fast* Lightning: *crawls* Brick: *crawls with the raft, pulls it over and runs to the mat with it* VICTORY! B: *crawls faster, and Mogo Mogo gain the lead* Jo: *crawls* Courtney: *crawls* Cameron: *still lying in boat* Help.....me.... B: *crawls under, pulls the boat through and steps on the mat with it* WOHOOO!!! Chris: Saboga and Mogo Mogo, enjoy immunity. Chapera Vote (1) Derek: (CONF) I vote Bridge Jo: (CONF) Bridgette. Didn't do anything! Tommy: (CONF) Sorry Bridge.